Giga
Were you looking for Giga's older counterpart, Withered Giga from the second game? ''Or perhaps you were looking for Giga's newer counterpart, Toy Giga from the second game? '' Giga is the fourth antagonist in FNAP1, FNAPR, PR:TLE and Redux. Appearance Giga is pretty similar (sort of) to Nano, except for the fact that Giga is a red Piconian, instead of gray, like Nano. Giga almost has an inverted color scheme of Nano's (Nano is gray with red ears, Giga is red with gray ears) except that both of their faces are white. Behavior (FNAP1,FNAPR and Redux) Giga isn't like the other Piconians (Pico, Tera, and Nano) at all. In FNAP1, Giga starts on the Show Stage but quickly hides in the Restrooms, but in FNAPR, Giga starts hiding in the Restrooms instead of being on the Show Stage. Giga (in FNAP1) moves to the Restrooms as early as Night 1, however Giga can only leave on this night if the player is ''extremely ''inactive. Giga will begin to run on Night 3 (or Night 2).Once Giga escapes the Restrooms (you can tell Giga escaped if the Restroom door is all the way open), Giga dashes down the Office Hallway to your office. If the left door isn't closed in time, Giga jumpscares you if jumpscares are on in FNAPR. In FNAP1, there is no option to disable jumpscares. Behavior (PR:TLE) Giga begins moving around on Night 2, and starts in Birthday Room 1. However, the way of keeping Giga away in completely different. You see, Giga actually has built-in night vision for whatever reason, and can appear in every room in the entire game, except for the Stage and the Auditorium. Due to having night vision, Giga will not be affected by the lights being off and the Office 2 camera being shut off. Instead, the player has a handy little gadget called the Porta-Jammer 5000. You have to search different frequencies using this device, and can be very tedious at times. If you find the right frequency, as indicated by the green light, Giga is sent back to Birthday Room 1. If you fail to do any of these things, you die. Audio Giga running down the Office Hallway (FNAP 1 Only) Giga knocking on the door (FNAP 1 Only) Giga knocking once (FNAP R Only, plays 4 times in-game) (LOUD!) Giga's Jumpscare Trivia * Giga in FNAP1 starts on the Show Stage, but quickly hides in the Restrooms. In FNAPR, Giga starts in the Restrooms instead of the stage. * Giga had a running sound in FNAP1, but does not in FNAPR. * Giga's behavior in PR:TLE marks the first time normal Giga has moved around like Tera and Nano, and not hiding and running. * Giga appears in almost every room in PR:TLE. * Many fans have been confused over Giga's gender in the FNAP games. In FNAP1 and FNAPR, Darth Vader uses the word "he" when talking about Giga's behavior. However in FNAP2, Darth Vader refers to Withered Giga as "she". * Despite both sounds sounding very similar to each other, the sound effects for Giga knocking on the door in FNAP1 and FNAPR are different, and were most likely recorded by DATUS3R and Proppy themselves. Giga Gallery! (FNAP1) Screenshot_3.png|Giga on the Show Stage with Nano, Pico and Tera. Screenshot_57.png|Giga hiding in the Restrooms Screenshot_56.png|Giga escaping the Restrooms Screenshot_59.png|Giga running down the Office Hallway Screenshot_58.png|lol static glitch Screenshot_60.png|Giga escaped the Restrooms with the door wide open. GIFMaker.org_vUvYSU.gif|Giga's Jumpscare (this animation shows up at the left door and goes to the center) Giga Costumes.svg|Giga and the Bathroom Door's costumes in Five Nights At Pico's 1 Remastered Giga Gallery! (FNAPR) Screenshot_63.png|Restrooms (Giga is behind the door) Screenshot_64.png|Giga peeking out of the Restrooms Screenshot_65.png|Giga escaping from the Restrooms Screenshot_66.png|Giga escaped, door open. Screenshot_67.png|Giga sprinting down the Office Hallway GIFMaker.org_kl4AYS.gif|Giga's Remastered Jumpscare (Usually this animation starts at the left door and makes its way to the center of the screen) Screenshot_660.png|Giga's Custom Night Picture Giga/Door Costumes.svg|Giga and the Bathroom Door's costumes in Five Nights at Pico's Remastered Gallery of Giga's Revenge (PR: TLE) GIGA_IS_MAD.png|Giga in Birthday Room 1. Giga_s_nightvision_has_been_jammed_hah_ha.png|the Porta-Jammer 5000 after Giga's night vision has been jammed. GOD_GIGA_IS_THERE_O_NO.png|Giga at the left doorway. Giga_is_right_there_ok.png|Giga's Jumpscare Last_frame_of_giga_PRTLE.png|Giga's Jumpscare (last frame) Category:Gallery of Giga's Revenge! (PR:TLE) Category:Five Nights At Pico's Category:Antagonists